


Take You To The Cacao Oasis

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [34]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: It's Yuta's first time to film an adult movie. Good thing that he was partnered to Taeyong, AKA, the the Greatest Porn Star in the world of porn.





	Take You To The Cacao Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Spazzing over NCt 127's concert last night and my eyes can't stop watching Taeyong during Baby Don't Like It and I'm a bit disappointed that they didn't performed Whiplash. :((   
> The title of the story was based from Taeyong's last line from Whiplash. Kinky but you know what he meant.

 

It is indeed scary at the first time. When Yuta looks at the studio where he's going to film, he kinda hesitated to continue it or not. But how can he run away when he already signed an exclusive contract with a great signing bonus? Plus, a lot of staffs were watching near the door which is so impossible to escape. He sighed, a million times now, giving up his body and do whatever he could do just to end this torture already.

"Yuta? Are you ready?" Johnny, who looks like the same age like him, is going to be the camera man for the whole filming session. He nods his head a little and get up to tie the bathrobe that the other staff told him to wear. "Taeyong is already waiting for you." And that is where he gulped. He can feel his hands starts to tremble again. He picked up the bottle of water and drank a few before leaving the room with a lot of prayers that he had recited.

As he arrived at the filming area, he couldn't even look at the bed in front of him. He heard from the other staff that his partner, the greatest porn star, Lee Taeyong personally chose him. He was a bit flattered at first but also a bit disgusted on what he's going to do with him.

"So.. you must be Yuta?" Taeyong said and shook his hands to formally greet him. "I wasn't wrong to choose you. You look so pretty and.... sexy." Yuta could feel his heartbeat race up when he saw his partner bite his lip while eyeing him up and down. He's starting to get really shy after realizing that this Taeyong has one of the best faces he had ever seen.

"Hmm.." His only reply and Taeyong could already sense his nervousness. "Don't worry, I got you." He said.

 

 

The director somehow explained to them on what will they do. Yuta gulped another saliva full and not only his hands are trembling but also his knees and legs. Taeyong noticed it and he slid his arm on the other's waist, earning a yelp from the other. "Relax. You should be used to my touches now." He whispered and pulled him to the bed to start filming.

It's Yuta's role to attract Taeyong while he's stripping in front of him. He looks so uncomfortable, stripping for the first time in front of a man with full of cameras behind him. Taeyong understood the feeling and he pulled the other with a hug and whispered to him. "It's okay to get nervous. Just do your best and I'm going to guide you with the rest." Yuta got a little courage from his words and nods a little before proceeding to untie the robe with his hands and slowly walks towards him with a seductive stare that he never thought he could do. Taeyong was bewildered on the sudden change of expression and he instantly played along, leaving a lip bite to capture by the camera.

He started with untying Taeyong's necktie and pulling him to a great kiss. Yuta was aware of what's he's doing and the great bold move from him also shocked him. He continued savoring the other's lips while he unbottoned his polo slowly. Taeyong starts to also undress him from the robe that he's wearing and touches him everywhere leaving a groan from his mouth. Yuta can feel his body react from the way Taeyong touches his waist, down to his hips until he reaches his bottom and give it a squeeze.

"Uhh" Yuta moaned out loud and Taeyong stopped giving him a kiss only to sit down and give attention to the long hard dick in front of him. He started with a pump and an air blow until he swallowed the whole rod inside his mouth. With a loud groan from Taeyong, Yuta let out a loud moan while the man in front of him keeps sucking his length with his professional tongue and lips.

"Shit... there!" He moaned out loud when Taeyong licked the sensitive spot of his length. Taeyong keeps on licking the spot while watching the boy in front of him in a huge mess. He stopped when the other starts leaking with precum. He unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his pants and underwear to let his own cock free. Yuta watches Taeyong pull him down on the bed and get the lube beside him.

He can hear the cap of the bottle open and his dick couldn't stop aching whenever Taeyong's eyes stare at his own butt hole. Taeyong poured great amount of lube on his palm and applied some on his own dick before going down on his knees just to give a lot of attention to his partner's butthole.

"SHIT" Yuta yelled as he can feel the other's tongue on his hole, saliva dripping from his ass cheeks and the other's hand continued massaging his balls. Yuta is a huge mess, moaning continuously while gripping the bed sheet and his own hair from pleasure. "SHIT SHIT SHIT" He keeps on cursing, the other's tongue making him noisy with all the noises he could give. Yuta's hands starts to grip on his partner's hair and his hips thrusted forward to meet the other's tongue.

Taeyong looked up only to get aroused more. Yuta, panting, with his dick standing up is a huge turn on to make him more aroused than ever. For a first timer, Yuta might get a little nervous at first but thanks to his magic, he finally let out a slutty feeling from the man in front of him. He didn't regret choosing him as a partner and was so proud of the outcome the newbie showed to him.

Taeyong decided to end the foreplay by applying lube on the butt hole. He stared for it in a second and hover on top of Yuta to kiss him aggressively. While eating his whole mouth, Taeyong started to insert a finger, leaving a whimper from the other. Thrusting in and out of the hole, Taeyong keeps on savoring his lips and abusing the other's tongue. He insert another digit and Yuta moaned out loud on his ear. Taeyong started to nip on the other's collarbone, sucking it hard until it changes color. Yuta keeps on moaning until Taeyong inserted the third finger.

"What do you want me to do?" Taeyong whispered as he keeps on thrusting his fingers in and out of Yuta. "FUCK ME PLEASE" Is the other's reply and Taeyong pulled out all just to replace it with the tip of his dick. Yuta's eyes widen and placed his hands on the other's shoulder, gripping on his skin with a scratch that Taeyong really liked so much.

"Shit that's good." Taeyong spat as he entered fully inside him. Yuta let out the loudest moan and left a scratch mark on his partner's back. Not that Taeyong minded but he really liked it so much.

"Please move." Yuta pleaded and Taeyong did what he told him as he starts moving his hips to thrust in and out slowly. Yuta can feel that he's holding back so he decided to switch their position with him on top of Taeyong, riding him. His partner got so much aroused that he can feel the cock grow inside him. He starts on rolling his hips, his own dick twitching from the pleasure and moaning out loud while Taeyong is watching him with his hands on the back of his head. Both of them keeps on moaning until Yuta rolls faster and Taeyong thrusted up to meet his tight hole. Yuta couldn't handle the pleasure anymore as he spilled all of his juices on Taeyong's abdomen.

Yuta thought that his dick soften until Taeyong decided to sit up and changes their position. He starts thrusting deeper and faster, reaching out the spot that he's been searching for to make Yuta moan out loud even more. The man beneath him couldn't stop moaning as Taeyong keeps on abusing his prostate. Taeyong watches the other pull him and kiss him before he spill his own seeds inside. With three powerful push, Taeyong milks all his juices inside along with Yuta spilling again, now on Taeyong's chest. Taeyong fall down beside him as the director says cut with applause coming from the other staff.

"That was great, Taeyong.. Yuta.. Good job. I can't wait to film another one from you two." Johnny said. Taeyong helps Yuta in dressing up his robe. The other staff went off along with Johnny and the two of them were left.

"Hey, great job." Taeyong praised and Yuta couldn't hide his blush. "Thank you, you too. I couldn't done it without you."

"For the record, it's my first time to top and not use condom. I'm glad that you agreed to do it with me." Taeyong confessed, leaving Yuta shocked. "First time to top? I thought you're an expert."

"Have you watched my previous videos? I'm always the bottom. My first film is also a bottom that's why I can understand you. It's hard if it's your first time. You want to get out and just escape from this hell of the room but you did which makes me feels so proud of you." Yuta blushes again and sat up. Sadly, he couldn't sit up properly due to his soreness and Taeyong placed a pillow for him to sit. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. That's our job and I need to get used to it." Yuta said and clutches his hands on his robe.

"You know, you're pretty good. I think I want you to be my permanent partner in my films. What can you say?" Taeyong anticipated his answer and Yuta only nods his head. He never wanted to do it again but with Taeyong, he knew he can.

"Great." Taeyong's smiled and helped the other to walk inside the dressing room.

 

 

 

After a quick shower and dressing up, Taeyong asked Yuta if he can go out with him to eat. The other couldn't say no and they both left the studio, riding on the car that Taeyong earned from filming. "Your car is beautiful."

"I know. I got that after filming my third film."

"Third film? You already got a car at the third film?" Yuta's eyes widen and Taeyong laughed at his surprised face. "Yeah.. I mean, we got to be paid that huge amount of money. You already got a signing bonus so why are you surprised?"

"Nothing.. I mean.. I'm still not used to it." Yuta admitted. Taeyong glanced at him quickly before focusing on the road. "You know, you're really amazing. You really got that cute aura today but when you're in bed, you're wilder than I imagined." Yuta blushed and fiddled his fingers on the hem of his shirt. "T-thank you, I guess?"

"No, really.. you're cute." Both of them laughed.

 

The car stopped at the nearest fast food chain. Taeyong helped Yuta to get down while the latter walks normally as possible to avoid getting embarrassed on the public with his limping. Taeyong ordered their food and the two get quite along as they told each other their stories. It isn't what Yuta expected when he first signed the contract but when Taeyong explained to him the pros and cons, Yuta got even more motivated to do better. Taeyong offered to take him to his apartment and they bid farewell with a kiss from his cheek by Taeyong.

"Good night."

"Good night." Both of them squealed after they separated.

 

 

It was a short while when they first met and Yuta already felt comfortable with his partner. Taeyong officially asked the company to make Yuta his permanent partner and give him the equal treatment. Taeyong often sends messages to him, asking him more of personal questions which makes Yuta blush whenever he receives one. His bestfriend, Ten, keeps on teasing it about him.

Taeyong also tried to discuss about the possible positions they could make and test it out inside his apartment. Yuta knew it wasn't a practice one when he saw a candlelight on the table with delicious food served that he cooked before he comes. "Practice? This isn't what I expect."

"I told you, this is a practice. We should test out the positions that I sent to you." Taeyong said as he light up the candle. Yuta scoffed and sat on the chair that the other offered. "I checked it one by one and we can do the 69 one."

"I want to do that too." Taeyong seductively said and pours wine on the glass and offered to his guest. "Hmm.. Thanks."

The dinner is quite funny that they keep on talking about their next film. Yuta couldn't bear the hotness that he decided to extend his legs in front of Taeyong, reaching the other's crotch and rub his foot onto it. Taeyong left out a moan, his eyes closed and his hips thrusting forward to meet Yuta's foot.

"We should start the practice now." It's Yuta's turn to seduce. Taeyong couldn't handle it anymore and he stand up to carry his partner to his room and start their so-called 'practice' for the 69 position.

 

 

 


End file.
